Swords of the Seal Part II
by Trutenxforever
Summary: The end has been averted, time has returned to normal, or has it? The idea to meet up with Shay and Yumna after four years sounds great, too bad that things are never easy for the Chosen Ones... Link to first part - /s/6493003/1/Swords-Of-The-Seal
1. A New Challenge

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 1 of 15, Chapter One, Season Two, Episode Thirteen; New Challenge/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks grinned at Goten. "Ready strongChibi Lightning/strong?" Trunks asked. "I'm ready strongChibi Flame/strong!" Goten said with a huge grin. "Hey guys come on! The others are waiting!" Zane said. "It's been a few years since we last saw Yumna and Shay!" Davey shouted. "I know strongChibi Ter/strong." Tommy said. Everyone started to giggle. "Where's strongChibi Vent/strong?" Goten asked. "Off to get strongChibi Tree/strong." Zane giggled. Ever since they had all become little kids, they changed their 'Seal Names' to Chibi something. "strongChibi Dark/strong! I can't find my gift!" Kimai cried. "strongChibi Shine/strong, where is that place again?" Chey asked Gohan. Gohan giggled. Everyone looked at each other and started laughing. "We better hurry up! We don't want to keep them waiting guys! It's been about four years now!" Tommy told them. "strongChibi Wet /strongis right!" Zane shouted. "Let's go!" Trunks shouted with a huge smile on his face./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Shay looked at her younger brother. His face remained silent and showed no feeling at all. "Are you okay strongIllusie-kun/strong?" Shay asked. Yumna slowly shook his head. "So you're not going to talk to me?" Shay asked confused. Yumna quickly nodded his head. Shay sighed and looked out the window. "There's still a long ways to go Miss." A man told Shay. "I know that Travis. It isn't that hard to know." Shay said sharply. Yumna sighed and curled up in his seat. emThis is gonna be a long trip. I can't wait to see Tommy and the others again! Then maybe sis will stop being so upset!/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Yo!" Tommy said cheerfully. "Hey ya guys!" Bra shouted. "They're late..." Zane said slightly annoyed. Goten and Davey were napping under a tree while Kimai, Gohan and Chey were playing tag. Zane and Tommy were sitting at a picnic table, while Trunks was just climbing a tree. "Hey ya strongPeace-chan/strong!" Gohan called out. Bra crossed her arms. "What are you guys doing here?!" Bra asked slightly annoyed. "Waiting for someone..." Zane said as leaned up against a tree and he closed his eyes. Bra walked up and poked Zane. "If you want to live then back away." Zane said with his eyes still closed. Bra back away quickly. "So what are you doing here strongPeace-chan/strong?" Tommy asked in a really cheerfully voice. "Um, this is-well never mind strongAqua-kun/strong." Bra said as she turned to walk away. "Where are you going now emMein Kind/em?" Zane asked as he looked up lazily. "Go away you little bratchild..." Bra hissed. "Hey! I'm older then you! You little idiot!" Zane shouted. Everyone looked at Zane. "Idiot? You don't usually use that word..." Gohan said. Zane sighed and closed his eyes again. "I'm taking a nap...wake me up when it's 4 o'clock." Zane mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Just a little bit closer!" The girl shouted as she reached for the orange ball. The branch snapped and the girl screamed. emMama! Papa! Big brother! Save me! /em"ALEX! RACHEL! HELP!" The little girl shouted. "ANNABELLA!" A boy yelled. There was a bright flash and Annabella disappeared. "ANNABELLA?! ANNABELLA?!" The boy screamed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Tommy-san..." Yumna said softly. Tommy opened his eyes. "Hmm...emOnii-chan/em...?" Tommy asked sleepily. "No, it's me strongIllusie-kun/strong.." Yumna whispered. Tommy sat up. "What time is it?" Tommy asked softly. It was dark out and everyone else was sleeping. "It's 12 o'clock am..." Yumna whispered. "Sorry we were late..." Shay whispered. "strongFireBla/strong-I mean Trunks-kun..." Yumna called out softly. Trunks fell out of his tree. "Are you okay strongChibi Flame/strong?" Tommy asked. "strongCHIBI BOOM/strong! strongCHIBI DREAM/strong! YOU'RE HERE!" Trunks shouted, waking up everyone else with a start. "YUMNA!" Davey shouted. "SHAY!" Zane shouted. "YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY HERE!" Kimai shouted. Trunks hugged his old friends. "How have you guys been?" Trunks asked. "Not good, someone else is here!" Tommy hissed. Everyone looked around for the person. A small girl came out. "Rachel? Alexander? Is that you?" She asked in a small voice. "For Pete's sake! It's a little girl!" Zane shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Why should we help you?!" Volt asked annoyed. "You guys know her family!" Gohan shouted. "Guys...can we all just calm down?" Chey asked. "But can't you get Chey to do it?" Ratt asked annoyed. "It's already bad that we're little kids again! Do you really think they'll like seeing me like this?!" Chey asked. "I say we do it." Abby said. Hope nodded her head. "Hey! It's two against two!" Volt shouted. "Um...I agree with the girls..." Mint said. Chey hugged Mint. "Thanks guys! We gotta hang out more!" Chey said happily. "That is your payment." Ratt said with a laugh. Chey smiled slightly. "Okay then strongMonkey-kun/strong.." Chey said. "Annabella, you're-Hey, where did she go?" Gohan asked. "She's gone...this is bad..." Zane mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""I'm Ken. It's nice to meet you guys." The little boy said. "Has anyone been looking for a little girl named Annabella?" Tommy asked. "She has short brown hair and green eyes."Goten said. "She talks a bit funny," Davey said. "Like with a accent." Ken smiled slightly. "Annabella's sibling have been very worried for her safety." Ken told them. "We better go report back to the others now." Tommy said. "May I invite you in for a drink?" Ken asked. "Um,I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit down for a few minutes." Tommy said. "I'll even get you guys a snack." Ken told them. The three hungry boys agreed to come in for just a few minutes./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Beans, beans, the musical fruit, the more you eat, the more you toot! Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat, the more you fart!" All the kids sang. "Will you kids stop it?!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Beans! Beans!" All the kids chanted. Chi-Chi smiled. "I never should have agreed to feed you all." Chi-Chi said./p 


	2. Losing Your Mind

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 2 of 15, Chapter Two, Season Two, Episode Fourteen; Losing Your Mind/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Who's there?!" Zane asked. No one answered. Zane reached for his sword, but found himself grabbing nothing. "strongemYou're nothing without your sword little one...you were born connected to that sword. You can't live without the sword./em/strong" A voice hissed at Zane. Zane covered his ears. "O-emOnii-chan /emsaid it wasn't safe to use it!" Zane shouted. strongem"That's why they died..."/em /strongThe voice hissed. "N-no, they died 'cause they couldn-" Zane started to say. "emstrongThey died because they /strong/ememstrongcouldn't protect themselves." /strong/emThe voice told him. emWake up Zane! You gotta wake up! /em"emstrongYou're not gonna be waking up anytime soon young one." /strong/emThe voice told him. "A Saiyan ain't scared and a Saiyan-OH LOOK A TACO!" Zane shouted. Then everything went silent. Zane was confused. "emstrongYou win this round young one..." /strong/emThe voice hissed. "So you don't like tacos?" Zane asked. emstrong"JUST SHUT UP! I FREAKIN' HATE TACOS!" /strong/emThe voice yelled "How can you not like tacos?" Zane asked. "emstrongOH NEVER MIND!" /strong/emThe voice yelled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emZane opened his eyes. "ONII-CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" Tommy shouted as he hugged Zane. "Eh? Tacos?" Zane asked. "Um, no tacos here Zane." Gohan said. "Aww...but a taco saved my life!" Zane shouted. "AHHH! THE TACO DEMON IS BACK!" Tommy screamed. Zane laughed. strongDon't be so smug boy. I'm right here with you. /strongZane glanced around. "Tacos...we need to get tacos..." Zane mumbled. "But I don't like tacos..." Gohan said. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Zane shouted. "I just never had a taco before." Gohan told Zane. "You must eat a taco then!" Zane shouted. "But I'm not hungry right now." Gohan said. "I WILL FORCE YOU TO EAT THEN!" Zane told him. Gohan was confused. "But I don't want to eat right now. Maybe later Zane, anyways we are still waiting for the others to report back." Gohan told him. Zane sighed and sat down. "Land of the silver birch, home of the beaver." Gohan started to sing. "Where still the mighty moose wanders at will. Blue lakes and rocky shores. I will return once more." Tommy sang. Zane sighed and closed his eyes. "Boom de de boom boom, Boom de de boom boom, Boom de de boom boom, bo-oo-oom..."/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey yawned. "I'm tired now..." Goten mumbled. strongemRest your eyes for a few minutes, when you wake up it will all be over. Don't close your eyes. Don't want to die. /em/strong"Goten...why are you...?" Tommy asked weakly. Goten dried his tears. "I'm not. I didn't..." Goten said as he closed his eyes. emstrongClose your eyes, say hello to your doom. It will hopefully be all over soon./strong/em Davey yawned again. "I'm taking a nap.." Tommy mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Gohan looked at Zane. "Do you think he'll be alright Gohan?" Chey asked. Gohan sighed. "I have no idea..he has been talking to himself for the past few hours..." Gohan said. Trunks closed his eyes. "Trunks-chan...?" Shay asked. "I'm not a girl!" Trunks shouted. "Where are they?" Yumna asked worried. "They might have stopped for a snack..." Kimai said. "Never mind that...I'm going crazy..." Yumna said. emstrong"Don't try to hide little one." /strong/emThe voice told Zane. "Just leave me alone!" Zane shouted. Everyone turned and looked at Zane. "DON'T STARE AT ME!" Zane shouted. Everyone quickly looked away. "He's lost it..." Trunks muttered. "He already lost it when his mom died..." Gohan hissed. Everyone looked at each other. "Are we all going to go crazy?" Kimai asked./p 


	3. Learning The Truth

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongPart 3 of 15, Chapter Three, Season Two, Episode Fifteen; Learning The Truth/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emWhat is going on?" Trunks asked. "You don't want to die now do you?" Annabella asked. "Is someone coming?" Trunks asked. Annabella pulled out a dragon ball. "They want this, it is stuck in a tree near my village." Annabella told Trunks. "Who's they?" Trunks asked. "You have to hurry before it's too late." Annabella said. "Who's they?!" Trunks asked./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head. "Who hit me?" Trunks asked. Everyone looked at Trunks. "Why are you bleeding?" Yumna asked. "Who hit me?" Trunks asked again. "There's still no reply from the three boys." Chey told Gohan. "What? That's bad!" Gohan shouted. "Aren't you guys gonna answer me?!" Trunks asked annoyed. "Be quiet little one..." Shay told Trunks. Trunks sighed and gave up. He walked up to look outside. "Why is it so dark?" Trunks asked slightly confused. "We aren't sure yet." Yumna told Trunks. "It's the middle of the day..." Trunks mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongRing around the Rosy. A pocketful of posies. "Ashes, Ashes" We all fall down! Ring-a Ring o'Rosies. A Pocket full of Posies. "A-tishoo! A-tishoo!" We all fall Down! /strong/emGoten opened his eyes. emstrongRing around the Rosy. A pocketful of posies. "Ashes, Ashes" We all fall down! Ring-a Ring o'Rosies. A Pocket full of Posies. "A-tishoo! A-tishoo!" We all fall Down! /strong/em"What is-who is singing that?" Tommy asked slightly confused. emstrongRing around the Rosy. A pocketful of posies. "Ashes, Ashes" We all fall down! Ring-a Ring o'Rosies. A Pocket full of Posies. "A-tishoo! A-tishoo!" We all fall Down!/strong/em "That's weird..." Davey mumbled. emstrongLizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one. /strong/em"What is that?!" Goten asked scared. emstrongLizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one. /strong/em"SHUT UP!" Tommy screamed. emstrongLizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one. /strong/em"ENOUGH!" Davey , come to me tonight, Comfort me till morning light— As darkness falls and shadows loom, I bid you welcome to my room— Rest your bones beside my bed, Lay your hands upon my head— Cast your spell of slumber deep, And stay beside me as I sleep— If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take— /strong/emGoten started screaming. emstrongSandman, come to me tonight, Comfort me till morning light— As darkness falls and shadows loom, I bid you welcome to my room— Rest your bones beside my bed, Lay your hands upon my head— Cast your spell of slumber deep, And stay beside me as I sleep— If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take— /strong/em"Oh my-it's never gonna stop!" Davey yelled in a shrill voice. "MAKE IS STOP!" Tommy sobbed as he covered his ears. emstrongSandman, come to me tonight, Comfort me till morning light— As darkness falls and shadows loom, I bid you welcome to my room— Rest your bones beside my bed, Lay your hands upon my head— Cast your spell of slumber deep, And stay beside me as I sleep— If I should die before I wake, I grant to you my soul to take—/strong/em/p 


	4. Haunting Rhymes

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 4 of 15, Chapter Four, Season Two, Episode Sixteen; Haunting Rhymes/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemI can hear the dark, if I listen hard. I can hear it waiting, outside in the yard. I can hear the dark, coming up the stairs. I can hear it saying, "I know you're in there."/em/strong "NO MORE!" Goten sobbed. "MAKE IT STOP!" Davey screamed. strongemThose who visit the murky water of the lake, their soul in which the creature takes, upon the night of the full moon, the child's scream will be their doom. /em/strongTommy held back tears. "Why us...?" Goten asked softly. strongemLittle Polly Flinders, Sat among the cinders, Warming her pretty little toes. Mother came and caught her, And whipped her pretty daughter, For spooling her nice new clothes. /em/strong"They're nursery rhymes!" Tommy shouted. strongemCan't even shout, can't even cry, The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors,They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard. /em/strong"Those are nursery rhymes?!" Goten asked shocked. "Yes! Ones make to scare children!" Tommy told them. strongemBeware the stare of Mary Shaw. She has no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams. Beware to never ever scream./em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""It should be around here..." Trunks mumbled. "Found it yetstrong Chibi Flame/strong?" Zane asked. "Not yet." Trunks mumbled. strongemCan't even shout, can't even cry, The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors,They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard. /em/strongZane covered his ears. "Are you okay Zane?" Trunks asked. "Eh? Oh just a headache." Zane said. Trunks felt a sudden chill in the air. "strongemBeware the stare of Mary Shaw. She has no children only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams. Beware to never ever scream./em/strong" A voice chanted. Trunks looked up. He found himself staring at a rotting corpse. Trunks let out a cry of terror and slipped off the tree branch. "TRUNKS!" Zane shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Who wants to go first?" Shay asked. No one answered. "So no one wants to?" Shay asked. "Pretty much.." Gohan said. "Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard..." Chey sang softly. "I'll go..." Kimai said. "You're the youngest..." Yumna said. "If no one else will go then I will. I'm not a wimp!" Kimai told Yumna. "Okay then...go ahead Kimai..." Shay told her. Kimai nodded her head and knew what she has to do./p 


	5. Understanding Each Other

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongPart 5 of 15, Chapter Five, Season Two, Episode Seventeen; Understanding Each Other/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"How do you do strongChibi Moon/strong? strongChibi Dark /strongwhat are you up to?"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane opened his eyes. "Are you okay Zane?" Trunks asked. Trunks was hanging from a tree branch 40 feet off the ground. "Are you stuck?!" Zane asked annoyed. "Um...kind of..." Trunks said with a laugh. Zane sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey! Aren't you gonna help me?!" Trunks asked. Zane started to walk away. "Hey..! You can't leave me hanging here!" Trunks shouted. Zane ignored Trunks. "Zane! Zane! ZANE!" Trunks yelled. Zane still ignored Trunks. "ZANNNNEEEEEE!" Trunks screamed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Gohan sighed. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"なぜあなたはとても悲しい飯ですか/span/font/em?"(Why are you so sad Gohan?)Chey asked. "I'm not sad Chey." Gohan snapped. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"何が間違っているのですか/span/font/em?"(What did I do wrong?)Chey asked. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Gohan said. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"二人黙れ/span/font/em!"(Shut the F**K up!)Shay shouted. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我々は非常に残念だ/span/font/em."(We are very sorry)Chey and Gohan said. "Okay then..." Shay said. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ホラ/span/fontKimaifont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"が来る/span/font/em!"(Look, here comes Kimai!)Gohan shouted. "I got it!" Kimai said with a smile on her face. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"良い仕事/span/fontKimai/em."(Good job Kimai.)Gohan said. "What?" Kimai asked confused. "He said good work Kimai." Yumna told her. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ありがとう夢くん/span/font."(/emThank you strongDream-kun/strong)Gohan said. "Why are you guys talking like that?" Kimai asked. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"私たちは間違っているか/span/font?"(/emWhat did we do wrong?)Shay asked confused. "Can't you guys speak in English?!" Kimai sobbed. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"私たちにはできるが、これはより多くの楽しみである/span/font/em." (Yes we can but this is more fun.) Chey said. "I GIVE UP!" Kimai shouted. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"申し訳ありませんが風ちゃん/span/font/em." (sorry strongWind-chan/strong) Gohan said with a small laugh./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emWaar ben ik/em?"(Where am I?)Tommy asked as he opened his eyes. "emJe suis heureux que vous êtes éveillé /emstrongemAqua-kun/em/strong."(I'm glad you're awake strongAqua-kun/strong.) Davey said with a smile. "emJeg vil at min store bror/em!"(I want my big brother!) Goten shouted. "emWat in de wereld /em...?"(What in the world...?) Tommy asked. "emPourquoi parles-tu comme ça/em?"(Why are you talking like that?)Davey asked. "emJeg kan ikke forstå dere/em." Goten told them. (I can not understand you) "emIk kan ook niet/em."(I can not either) Tommy said. "emJe ne comprends pas vous les gars soit/em."(I do not understand you guys either.)Davey said. "emBen jij de Franse taal Davey/em?"(Are you speaking French Davey?)Tommy asked. "emEr du snakke nederlandsk Tommy/em?"(Are you speaking Dutch Tommy?)Goten asked. "emÊtes-vous parlant norvégien Goten/em?"(Are you speaking Norwegian Goten?)Davey asked. "emOui/em"(yes)Davey said."emJa/em"(Yes) Goten said. "emJa/em"(yes) Tommy said. "emHvorfor snakker vi som dette/em ...?"(Why are we talking like this?)Goten asked. "emIk heb geen idee Goten /em..."(I have no idea Goten...) Tommy said with a sigh. "emJe ne comprends toujours pas vous les gars/em!"(I still do not understand you guys!)Davey shouted./p 


	6. Old Friends and Past Memories

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 6 of 15, Chapter Six, Season Two, Episode Eighteen; Old Friends Past Memories/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我々は、迅速に行動する必要があります/span/font/em."(We need to act fast.) Gohan said. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我々は彼らを止めることはできない/span/font/em." (We cannot stop them.)Chey said. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"なぜ/span/font...font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"なぜ私たち/span/font/em?"(Why...why us?) Shay asked. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"우리 모두는 너무 약해/span/font/em." (we're all too weak.) Yumna told them. "I don't understand you guys." Kimai cried. "We are just talking about how we need to save the others!" Yumna quickly translated. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"あなたは英語を話す滞在し、私たちのために翻訳ドリームくん/span/font/em." (You should just stay speaking English and translate for us strongDream-kun/strong.) Gohan told Yumna. "Okay then Gohan." Yumna said. "emBạn là tất cả kẻ ngu/em ..." (You're all fools...) Ken told the group. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ここで、アクアくんと他のですか/span/font/em?!" (Where are strongAqua-kun /strongand the others?!) Gohan shouted. "Somewhere safe for now.." Ken told them./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"strongChibi Moon/strong, what will you do? Your family's dead and you're all alone!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane held his head tightly. "Why won't it shut up...?" Zane asked himself quietly. emWhat is going on now? I don't want to remember right now! I have to stay focused to stay alive! /emZane remember that he left Trunks hanging in a tree. "Meh, he can handle himself if he isn't a idiot.." Zane said as he walked off to find his brother./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Grrr! How dare he keep me hanging here?!" Trunks growled. He had now been stuck in that tree for about two hours. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"みんな！誰ですか？誰かが助けてください！/span/font" /em(Guys! Anyone? Somebody please help!) Trunks shouted. "strongFireBlaze-kun/strong?" A voice asked. Trunks knew that voice. "Tally-wa!" Trunks shouted happily. "Why are you hanging in a tree strongFireBlaze-kun/strong?" Tally asked. "I'm kind of stuck...do you think you could help me?" Trunks asked. Tally quickly helped Trunks down. "And that's how I got stuck..." Trunks said. Tally nodded her head. "It seems trouble likes you guys." Tally told Trunks. "Ya, I know what you mean." Trunks said with a sigh./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emTror du vi kan finne en vei ut/em?" (Do you think we can find a way out?) Goten asked. "emVous répondez lui Tommy/em." (You answer him Tommy.) Davey said. Tommy didn't answer and kept on staring at nothing. "strongemAqua-kun/em/strongem, er du ok/em?" (strongAqua-kun/strong, are you alright?) Goten asked. Tommy still didn't answer. "emJe vais te poke Tommy/em." (I'm gonna poke you Tommy.) Davey said. "emHuh? Wat? Niet porren me/em!" (Huh? What? Don't poke me!) Tommy shouted. "emQuelle est la question Tommy/em?" (What's the matter Tommy?) Davey asked. "emZe zijn hier /em..." (They're here...) Tommy hissed. "emHvorfor kom du hit/em?!" (Why did you come here?!) Goten asked sharply./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"彼らはただここにいて/span/font/em..." (They were just here...) Gohan mumbled. "emApakah ada yang salah /emstrongemDream-kun/em/strong?" (Is something wrong strongDream-kun/strong?) Shay asked. "Careful, they're to your left." Yumna said. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"どこですか？！/span/font" /em(Where?!) Chey asked shocked. "There's four of them. They each have guns. We should move." Kimai said. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"しかし、私は誰を感知しない/span/font/em..." (But I don't sense anyone...) Gohan mumbled. Then a gunshot rang and Gohan yelped in pain. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"みんな実行！/span/font/em" (Everybody run!) Gohan shouted. It didn't take a smart person to translate that and everyone started running./p 


	7. A Hard Time

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongPart 7 of 15, Chapter Seven, Season Two, Episode Nineteen; A Hard Time/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"I can never forgive you!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane felt the tears start to burn his eyes. "Papa wa... Mama... emBigguburazā..." /emZane sobbed. Zane fell to his knees. "emRitoru sis no./em.." Zane sobbed. "I WANT OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" Zane screamed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Onichan. Why didn't you bring my school stuff for me?!" Zane yelled at his older brother. "Calm down Ritoruburazā" Az said. "I pretty much failed thanks to you! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" Zane shouted. "Onichan? What's wrong?" Tommy asked. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I WISH YOU WOULD ALL JUST DIE!" Zane yelled as he stormed upstairs./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Where are you now when I need you emOkāsan/em?" Zane sobbed as the man raised his gun./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Are you okay Gohan-sama?" Kimai asked. Gohan rubbed his leg. "emfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"私は大丈夫だよ/span/font/em..." (I'm fine...) Gohan mumbled. "Something isn't right here.." Yumna mumbled. "They shouldn't have known we we were there." Shay said. "And we should have been able to sense them." Chey said."Those jerks..." Gohan hissed. "It's plain to see that they're out to kill us." Kimai said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Why...why did you?!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy opened his eyes. "Are you okay Tommy-san?" Goten asked worried. "You were out of it for a while." Davey said. Tommy rubbed my head. "Wh-what did I hit...?" Tommy mumbled. "Um..you kind of hit a steel bar." Goten answered. "But you hit it so hard yet there was no blood. Just what are you Tommy Dai Zukia?!" Davey asked as he pointed a gun at him./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks looked at Tally. "Why...? Why are they suffering?" Trunks asked. "It's because they need someone who they think is weaker then them to blame. They chose you guys.." Tally said softly. "Why is everyone so mean?" Trunks asked as he held back tears. "They have to make someone else suffer so they can feel better." Tally told Trunks./p 


	8. Losing What Was Held Dear

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 8 of 15, Chapter Eight, Season Two, Episode Twenty; Losing What Was Held Dear/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Geez...you're pretty stupid Davey! I died and was bought back to life! I'm pretty sure I don't bleed easily!" Tommy said with a small smile. "Umm...where did you get the gun from strongTer-kun/strong?" Goten asked. "I always carry weapons!" Davey shouted as he blushed slightly. "OH MY GOSH! LOOK! IT'S A WALL!" Tommy yelled as he stated laughing crazily. "OH MY GOSH! HE LOST IT AGAIN!" Davey shouted. Goten bursted out laughing./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Liilium, Onichan...I love you! 3"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emONICHAN/em!" Zane shouted as he sat up. "Eh, tacos?" Zane asked confused as he found himself staring at five strangers. "We don't have tacos here." One man grunted. Zane guessed he was the leader. "How old are you?" A young one asked. "Umm..I'm 18, 19, 20, 21..21 sir!" Zane shouted. "You look barely look over five!" Another young one said. "I'll have you know that I'm in a 9 year old's body!" Zane growled. "Oh he's only 9!" The other one laughed. "I'll kill you all..." Zane said coldly. The five man looked at Zane. "You shouldn't be making a trained killer upset.." Zane told them. "Gah! Let's get out of here!" The middle man shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Okay Gohan...just rest up your leg and it should be just fine..." Shay told him. Chey hugged Gohan tightly. "I hear that you always get hit by bullets..." Yumna mumbled. "It's true..." Gohan said softly. "Gohan has really bad luck!" Kimai said. Gohan started laughing. Chey started giggling. Pretty soon all of them were laughing and/or giggling./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Lillium..." Tommy said softly. He looked at his sleeping 'team mates'. Goten seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Davey was having a lot of trouble. His sleep was very restless. Tommy softly started to hum Lilium./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"No! Onichan!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy gasped. "No, no.." Tommy mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Lillium onichan! 3"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Are you alright Tommy?" Goten asked. Tommy groaned and sat up. His eyes widened. "NO!" Tommy screamed. Everything was covered in blood, just like when he died./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Lilium Onichan! Lilium! 3"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane closed his eyes. He heard someone walking away quietly. "Where do you think you're going?!" Zane asked. "P-please don't kill me!" He shouted. Zane saw the young one was no older then at least 14. "You should have never been born then..." Zane said coldly. "P-please don't kill me!" The boy begged./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"No! Please don't! I'm only a child!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane stopped and stared at the crying boy. "emOnichan! Onichan/em!" The boy sobbed. Zane looked at his blood covered hands then at the boy. emW-what have I done? /em"Go, run home...live a good life with your family..." Zane told the boy. The boy looked at Zane shocked. "Go do what I could not do..." Zane said. The boy looked at Zane. The boy slowly nodded his head, even though he had no idea what Zane was talking about. Zane sat under a tree, staring at the four dead bodies. He could now easily tell the ages. 15, 17, 19 and 25. Zane started to cry. emI can't even do what's right.../em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""strongFireBlaze-kun/strong..." Tally said softly. Trunks looked up at Tally. "Tally-wa..." Trunks said. Tally smiled. "They're here..." Trunks mumbled. "Um yes...the food is here..." Tally said. Trunks sat up. "It is?!" Trunks asked happily. Tally smiled slightly. "Um..Trunks-kun...?" Tally asked. "Huh? Ya." Trunks said. Tally blushed slightly. "N-never mind...it was a silly question anyways..." Tally said softly. Trunks looked at Tally and smiled. "You're a great friend Tally-wa!" Trunks said with a big grin./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy looked down at the lake. "strongAqua-kun/strong?" Davey asked. "What is it?" Tommy asked. "Why do you keep passing out?" Davey asked. "I-I'm not too sure..." Tommy mumbled, knowing it was a lie. Goten was napping again. "Is he running a fever?" Tommy asked. "I think so..." Davey answered. Tommy softly started humming Lilium. Davey smiled slightly. "When I was younger, before I died...me and my brother would always sing and hum Lilium together.." Tommy said holding back tears. Davey slowly hugged Tommy, for he was unsure if Tommy would attack him. Tommy looked at Davey. "T-thanks...I needed that..." Tommy mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Took me down to the river, so I could drown, drown, drown..." Shay softly sang. "emBiggu wa shisutā/em!" Yumna shouted. Shay turned and smiled at her younger brother. "emBiggu wa shisutā/em are you washing clothes?" Yumna asked confused. Shay nodded her head. "Oh forget about that! emBigguburazā Gohan /emwants you!" Yumna told Shay. "Did something happen?" Shay asked. "emGohan no okāsan /emjust told us something big!" Yumna shouted. Shay laughed softly. "Oh did she now?" Shay asked with a smile. "She said the emAkuma/em is coming!" Yumna said. "emAkuma/em...?" Shay said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane looked at the house. strongemFools...you only hated me. /em/strongZane quickly shook his head. "Why did I come here?" Zane asked himself out loud./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"/ememOnichan! Look! Look what I found!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane eyes widen./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Onichan? Onichan? Onichan? Wake up Onichan! I don't wanna be alone!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emOnichan/em..." Zane mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"Tommy?! No! Not my Otōto! I didn't mean it! I don't want you guys to die!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""You should have gotten stronger.." A man said./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"You! No! Get up! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emOnichan/em...it is you..." Zane hissed./p 


	9. Closer To Death

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 9 of 15, Chapter Nine, Season Two, Episode 21; Closer To Death/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emDare mo, kare wa tekigō shinai kare to issho ni suwatte iru. Shikashi, wareware wa, wareware wa kare o karakau toki ni okonau yō ni kanjiru. Anata ga shozoku suru gen'in wa, anata ga issho ni iku nodesu ka? Kare no itami o hikiokosu, jibun ga zokushite iru tame ni shiharatta kakakudesu. Anata wa kare o nikumu yō ni, matawa kare ga shinu no o suru sore wanai. Shikashi, osoraku kare wa ie ni iku to jisatsu o kangaete, Matawa, kare ga modotte kare no gawa de jū o motte gakkō ni kuru. Anata kara no nin'i no yasashi-sa ga kare no inochi o sukutta kamo shirenai..." /emGoten sang softly. emOnichan... /emTommy thought as he looked out the window. "Isn't that a gun?!" Davey quickly shouted. Tommy quickly looked and saw what Davey meant. "Oh no..." Tommy mumbled. "Goten's sick so it might be hard to run away..." Davey said as Tommy looked back at Goten. "emEiyū wa, anata ga sentaku o okonau toki ni tsukura rete imasu...Anata wa, shujinkō koto ga dekiru. Heroes wa, nani ga tadashiidesu ka. Anata wa, shujinkō koto ga dekiru. Anata wa, inochi o sukuu kanō-sei ga arimasu. Anata ga hīrō ni naru koto ga, anata wa, tatakai ni sanka suru koto ga. Nani no tame ni nani ga tadashiida to,-sōdesu nani no tame ni,-sōdesu../em." Goten sang as the gunman came closer./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emArigatōgozaimasu/em.." Gohan said as he bowed. "Are you coming Gohan?" Chey asked. "Hey! Wait up!" Gohan shouted as he noticed that Chey was way ahead of him. Chey laughed. em"Kanojo ni dare mo kyōgi ga, kanojo wa sō tandoku de kanjite iru. Kanojo wa, jibun jishin de ikinokoru tame ni wa amari itami noda, Kanojo wa naifu ni ōbāfurō o atsukau koto ga dekinai kizutsukeru. Kanojo wa, kanojo no ude ni kaite kanojo no jinsei o hōki shiyou to, Kanojo wa iku mainichi, kanojo wa yūkan sa reta hidesu. Faitingu akirameru yō ni sa rete iru koto o uso, Yūki kanojo ga hozon jibun no jinsei no sorezore no shunkan, Kanojo wa shujinkō ga atta baai ni wa, jōzai o surō shimasu..." /em"Huh?" Gohan said. "What is it strongSunshine/strong?" Chey asked. "I thought I heard Goten singing..." Gohan mumbled. emKare ga sunde iru ka nitsuite kare ni dare mo kyōgi, Kare wa tan'ni kare no, kare ga tsukuru no sentakushi ga aru to kangaete iru. , Kare no dōsa hōhō o shidō-sha to shitte irushimasen. Nado wa, kare ga tsukutta no sentakushi ni shitagaimasu. Kare wa, ejji ni sunde iru, kare wa jū-fun ni kettei suru furuidesu. Kare no otōto wa dare ga, kare wa wazuka 9dearu ni naritai. Sore wa kare no migidakara kare wa, kare ga nozonde okonau koto ga dekimasu. Sentakushi wa, kare ga 9-sai no jinsei o kaeru koto ni narimasu..." /emGohan was worried now for his little brother./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emSamu ōotoko/em." Tally said. "emSamu ōotoko/em." Trunks repeated. "emU~ento wa hi o kidō shimasu/em." Tally said. "emU~ento wa hi o kidō shimasu/em." Trunks repeated. "emKare ga kawari ni machigatte hi o naya o settei shimasu." /emTally "Kare ga kawari ni machigatte hi o naya o settei shimasu/em." Trunks said. "emSore wadesu sugu chikaku ni/em." Tally said. "emSore wadesu sugu chikaku ni/em." Trunks repeated. "emKako no akai naya/em." Tally said. "emKako no akai naya/em." Trunks repeated. "emHi wa hageshiku okotta/em." Tally said. "emHi wa hageshiku okotta." /emTrunks repeated. "emDare ga dete natte kite iru/em." Tally said. "emDare ga dete natte kite iru/em." Trunks repeated. "Semamu ōotoko. U~ento wa hi o kidō shimasu. Kare ga kawari ni machigatte hi o naya o settei shimasu. Sore wadesu sugu chikaku ni. Kako no akai naya. Hi wa hageshiku okotta. Dare ga dete natte kite iru/em." Tally and Trunks sang. Trunks quickly started giggling. "What's so funny?" Tally asked. "The song!" Trunks giggled. Tally smiled. "emTochi gin shirakanba no. Bībā no hōmu/em." Tally sang. "emDoko ni mo kyōdaina mūsu-sama-yō wa, jiyū ni/em." Trunks continued. "emAoi mizuumi, ganshō. Watashi wa mōichido modorimasu/em." Tally and Trunks both sang./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane looked at his older brother. "emBigguburazā/em...is it really you emBigguburazā/em...?" Zane asked softly as he held back tears. Az looked at his younger brother. "Crying again emRitoruburazā/em?" Az asked with a smirk. "emBigguburazā/em..." Zane sobbed. "Hey...it's okay..." Az said. "emBigguburazā/em!" Zane shouted as he hugged his older brother. "What's the matter emRitoruburazā/em?" Az asked. "I just missed you so much emOnichan/em!" Zane said as he dried his tears. Az smiled slightly. "You were always the crybaby Zane..." Az said softly as he pulled out a knife. "I'm so sorry emOnichan/em! I never meant to tell you that!" Zane shouted. "W-what?" Az asked shocked. emIs he really sorry for saying he wished I would die?/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Chi-Chi!" Shay shouted. "What is it Shay-chan?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yumna told me that you said something big..." Shay said as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey, sit down Shay-chan. Just breath." Chi-Chi told took a seat and look at Chi-Chi. "Now what brings you here Shay-chan?" Chi-Chi asked. "My brother told me-" Shay started to say as she realized I was tricked! And I fell for it! /em"I gotta get back to the others!" Shay shouted as she ran out the door. "Shay-chan!" Chi-Chi shouted. emWhat is going on? Why did he want me gone?/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emRitorumaikī - Dee-san wa kurasu no 1tsudatta. Dare ga mainichi zankokuna iyagarase o ukete eta. Kore wa, nenkan ni itta. Kare wa betsu no namida toyuu nidoto kettei made. Sokode kare wa doa o tōtte aruite. Soshite, kare no chichi no doressā no hikidashi no 0. 44 Kara o tsukande. Kare wa watashi no jinsei o kore ijō toru koto ga dekinai to iimashita. Seimei ga ushinawa reru koto ga dekiru yō ni. Shikashi, kore wa mo nai koto nitsuite. Watashi-tachi no subete dake de modotte suwatte, sore ga okoru Miru. Sono koto no sekinin o kangaeru. Mo, watashi de wa nai sa rete iru mondai o kaiketsu suru tame ni, Kore ga watashi-tachi no mondaidesu. Kore wa, mainichi no shinario no hitotsudesu Watashi-tachi wa me o tojite, sentaku suru ni wa. Kawari ni, tadashii koto o okonau no wa. Wareware wa sentaku o suru baai wa koe ga. Dare ga jibun no tame ni hatsugen shinai hito no tame. Dono yō ni ōku no inochi narabe kae, henkō, hozon suru koto ga kibōdesu ka/em?" Goten sang softly. "Goten-chan..." Davey said. "emIma wa, saido o sentaku suru watashi-tachi no jidaida. Sono tame, kainyū o nozonde inaide aruite hokan shinaide. Anata dake no sonzai ni wa kesshite mite itai gen'in. Sono tame, sekai o henkō suru ni wa,-me o samasu koto ga dekimasu. Watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu. Anata ga hīrō ni naru kanō-sei ga - (watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu) hīrō wa nani o tsukusu migi. Anata ga hīrō ni naru kanō-sei ga - (watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu) anata no jinsei o sukuu kamo shirenai. Anata ga hīrō ni naru kanō-sei ga - (watashi-tachi no genzai no jikokudesu) anata wa tatakai ni sanka suru koto ga. Nani no tame ni sato - ight nani no tame no,-sōdesu.../em" Goten sang "strongStrike-chan/strong..." Tommy said softly. "emE? Nanidesu ka/em?" Goten asked. "We have to go strongStrike-kun/strong." Tommy told him. "But why emOnichan/em?" Goten asked. "Because we are gonna go and meet the others." Davey said. "Okay! Let's go!" Goten said with a smile. Tommy and Davey looked at each other, wondering if they should have lied to Goten./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Take them!" A man shouted. "No!" Annabella screamed. "Don't touch her!" Yumna shouted. "You're both just little kids, what can you do?" The man asked with a smirk. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Gohan shouted. "Don't make us hurt you!" Chey told him. "Oh more kids? This task is a joke!" The man shouted. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Gohan asked angrily as he jumped down in front of the man. "I don't have time for you little kids!" The man shouted as he punched Gohan with brass knuckles. Gohan went down pretty fast. "What?!" Chey shouted, shocked. "Don't you dare touch Annabella!" Yumna shouted as he went in front of her. "Oh so you want some too?" The man asked with a smirk. Chey dashed in front of Yumna. "Don't!" Chey shouted. The man punched Chey and she hit the ground hard. "Chey!" Yumna shouted. "T-that kind of hurt..." Chey said as she weakly got up. The man kicked Chey and she coughed up some blood. "CHEY-CHAN!" Annabella screamed. Chey forced herself to get up. "You hurt Gohan-kun!" Chey growled as she charged at the man. The man punched her with his brass knuckles and Chey was out of the fight. "Run Yumna-kun...save Annabella..." Chey said weakly. Yumna grabbed Annabella's hand and started to run away./p 


	10. No Way Out

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 10 of 15, Chapter Ten, Season Two, Episode 22; No Way Out/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy looked up and was shocked. "emOnichan/em?" Tommy asked. Tommy saw that Az was dragging a unconscious Zane behind him. "What are you doing emonichan/em?!" Tommy asked shocked. "Zane!" Davey shouted. "Who is he?" Goten asked. Az looked at Tommy blankly. "Are you stupid or what Tommy?" Az asked. "Are you gonna hurt Zane?!" Tommy asked holding back tears. "He's already hurt Tommy..." Davey whispered. Az wore a sick smile. "Your friend is right. I already hurt Zane!" Az shouted. "But why emonichan/em?! Why?!" Tommy screamed. "Never mind that right now Tommy..." Az said. "No! Don't hurt Zane anymore!" Tommy shouted as Davey held him back. "He can now die for his crime!" Az said. "No! Don't! Don't hurt my emonichan/em!" Tommy screamed. Az looked at Tommy. "I'm your emonichan/em too, but Zane is the reason we died!" Az shouted. "No! Don't kill my emonichan/em! Please don't!" Tommy screamed. Davey still held Tommy back. "No! Let go of me! emOnichan! ONICHAN/em!" Tommy shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Gohan groaned softly and opened his eyes. He didn't know the place he was at. "Why does this always happen to us?!" Gohan mutter under his breath. "Where did that boy and the girl go?!" The man asked him. Gohan noticed that he was chained up to a wall. Gohan almost laughed when he saw it. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Gohan said. "So playing dumb are we? Well maybe this will make you talk!" The man said as he pulled out a whip. Gohan's eyes widened. "You carry that around? That can break easily!" Gohan said. The man stared at Gohan. "You really should get stronger things." Gohan told the man. The man whipped Gohan and he cried out in pain. emDamnit...that was where I got shot... /em"Look sir! You don't understand! I was knocked out! I didn't know what happened!" Gohan shouted. "Who was that boy?! Where is he from?!" The man asked. "His name is Yumna Narika...he's from Tokyo, Japan...please Sir...that's all I know..." Gohan sobbed. "Is that so?" The man asked as he whipped Gohan again. Gohan yelped in pain. "Please sir! That's all I know!" Gohan screamed. "Are you sure?" The man asked with a smirk as he whipped Gohan again. Gohan bit his tongue so he wouldn't spill that Yumna was from the future. "Are you sure?!" The man asked again. Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the whip to hit./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Annabella looked at Yumna. "You hate being away from Tommy-kun don't you?" Annabella asked. Yumna started blushing bright red. "What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yumna shouted. "Tommy-kun is the only reason why you came back. You love him don't you?" Annabella asked. Yumna stayed silent. "It's all over your face!" Annabella said. "Ya...I love him but I can't tell him...it might make him not wanna be friends with me anymore..." Yumna said. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if you told him..." Annabella said with a smile./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Hey! It's Shay!" Tally shouted. "SHAY-CHAN!" Trunks shouted. Shay looked up and smiled. Trunks slipped and fell down the hill. "Are you okay Trunks-kun?!" Shay asked worried. "I gotta be more careful..." Trunks groaned. "Trunks-kun!" Tally shouted as she ran down the hill. "Hey! Where is everyone else?" Trunks asked confused. "I don't know..." Shay said quietly. "Hey! I sense that Chey is near-by!" Trunks shouted. "Where?" Shay asked. "Over there...by the lake.." Trunks told Shay. Tally jumped on her hoverboard. "I'll get her." Tally told them. Trunks nodded his head. Shay looked worried./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Goten looked at Az. "Why are you hurting emonichan/em?" Goten asked confused. "Gah! Goten don't!" Davey shouted. Az punched Goten hard in the face, sending him to the ground. "STOP IT emONICHAN/em!" Tommy screamed. Az pointed his knife at Zane's head. "DON'T!" Tommy screamed in a shrill voice. Davey still held Tommy back. "GOTEN! GET UP GOTEN!" Davey shouted. Zane groaned softly and opened his eyes. "STOP WAKING UP!" Az shouted as he slammed Zane's head into a rock. "emONICHAN/em!" Tommy screamed. Goten jumped up and charged at Az. Az kicked Goten in the gut. "emO-onichan/em..help..." Goten mumbled. Az stomped on Goten's head. Goten yelped. "ENOUGH!" Tommy shouted. Az grabbed Goten by his throat. Goten was too weak to fight back. "LET HIM GO!" Tommy shouted. Az looked at Tommy. Zane got up weakly. "L-leave him out of this!" Zane shouted as he charged at Az. Az smashed Zane's head into a rock, knocking him out. "LEAVE GOTEN ALONE!" Davey shouted as he charged at Az. "DAVEY! STOP!" Tommy shouted. But it was too late. Az stabbed Davey with his knife. Davey fell to the ground. Az started to choke Goten. "Stop it emonichan/em! That haven't do anything to you!" Tommy screamed. Az slammed Goten into a rock and walked over to Tommy. "emOnichan/em." Tommy sobbed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Gohan looked at the man. "Please stop...I don't know anything else..." Gohan sobbed. The man whipped him again. "FINE! YUMNA HAS A SISTER NAMED SHAY!" Gohan shouted. "Anything else?" The man asked. Gohan closed his eyes. "Where's Chey...?" Gohan asked. "Who?" The man asked. "The girl who was with me." Gohan said. "Oh her, she's still at the same spot." The man told Gohan. "Shay and Yumna...they are both from the future..." Gohan told the man./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Chey looked at Tally. "Hey ya Tally-wa..." Chey said weakly. "You're bleeding pretty badly..." Tally said. Chey laughed weakly. "Brass knuckles hurt a lot..." Chey told Tally. "Chey-chan..?" Trunks asked. "Hiya Trunks-kun!" Chey said with a smile. "What happened?" Shay asked. "This man...he tried taking Yumna and Annabella. He quickly took Gohan down and after he got me down I told them to run away." Chey told her. Shay started to cry. "Eh? What's wrong Shay-chan?" Trunks asked. "My little brother is out there unprotected!" Shay sobbed. "Where's Gohan?" Trunks asked. "I think the man took him..." Chey mumbled./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Yumna looked up and saw Tommy. "Is that Zane-kun, Davey-kun and Goten-kun?" Annabella asked. "Ya it is..." Yumna mumbled. "But who is that man with Tommy?" Annabella asked. "I have no idea..." Yumna said. "strongI-Illusie-kun/strong.." Davey said weakly. "strongTerre-kun/strong...you been stabbed..." Yumna said shocked. "Y-you gotta help Tommy..." Davey told Yumna. Yumna looked at Tommy and Az. "He's gonna kill Tommy if you don't hurry..." Annabella said. "DON'T YOU DARE HURTstrong MY AQUA-KUN/strong!" Yumna shouted as he punched Az. "strongI-Illusie-kun/strong?" Tommy asked happily. "emOnichan/em..." Goten mumbled. "Zane's bleeding from his head...I hope it isn't too serious." Annabella said. "emONICHAN/em!" Tommy shouted as he ran over to Zane. "He's still breathing...that's a good sign." Yumna said. "Wake upem onichan/em...wake up! Wake up emonichan/em! Wake up!" Tommy sobbed. "Zane-kun?" Goten asked slightly confused. "Step away from Zane..." Az said. Goten eyes widened as he realized that Az was standing right behind him. "GOTEN!" Davey shouted as Az grabbed Goten. "emOnichan/em...please stop it..." Tommy sobbed. "Leave strongLightning-kun /strongalone!" Yumna shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Gohan looked at the man. "Get moving!" The man shouted as he whipped Gohan. Gohan fell down. "Ah! My leg!" Gohan screamed in pain. "Get up!" The man growled. Gohan got up weakly. "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" Gohan screamed. The man whipped Gohan again. emI have to go on. I have to stand the pain so I can see Goten. /em"strongILLUSIE-KUN/strong! strongAQUA-KUN/strong! strongTERRE-KUN/strong! strongFALLEN MOON-KUN/strong! strongFIREBLAZE-KUN/strong! strongVENTO-CHAN/strong! strongPINEOAK-CHAN/strong! strongTONNERRE-CHAN/strong! strongLIGHTNING-KUN/strong!" Gohan shouted. "What are you talking about?!" The man asked as he whipped Gohan again. Gohan held back tears. "Yumna-kun...Tommy-kun...Davey-kun...Zane-kun...Trunks-kun...Kimai-chan...Chey-chan...Shay-chan...Goten-kun..." Gohan sobbed. The man whipped Gohan again. "emTokihanatsu wa, shīru/em!" Gohan cried out. "What the..?" The man asked. Gohan saw his Seal Sword and he grabbed it. "BLINDING CRY!" Gohan shouted. "AHHH! MY EYES!" The man screamed as Gohan ran./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emNanidesu ka/em?" Chey asked as she saw her sword. "HEY! IT'S OUR SWORDS!" Trunks shouted happily. Shay picked up her sword. "I thought they were destroyed..." Shay said. Chey picked up her sword also. "I thought so too..." Chey said. "Who cares!" Trunks said happily as he put his sword in its sheath. "Someone undid something.." Tally told them. "Maybe the others got their swords back too!" Trunks shouted./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""What?! Our swords!" Tommy shouted. "DANCING SHADOWS!" Yumna shouted. "BLOWING SPIRIT!" A voice shouted. Az dropped Goten and ran. "KIMAI!" Davey shouted. Kimai moved her ponytail out of her face. "What did you guys do?" Kimai asked. "I liked you better when you were 3..." Gohan said with a laugh. "Not funny..." Kimai said. "6 and already more mature than her older brother!" Yumna said with a laugh. "Eh? Where's Zane?!" Tommy asked. "What?! He was just here!" Kimai shouted. "Az took him..." Davey said. "WHY emONICHAN/em?!" Tommy screamed./p 


	11. New Fighters!

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 11 of 15, Chapter Eleven, Season Two, Episode 23; New Fighters?!/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane opened his eyes. "emOnichan/em..?" Zane asked weakly. Az looked at Zane with a sick smile on his face. "emOnichan/em?! What are you doing?!" Zane asked as Az raised his knife. "AHHH! DANCE OF THE DEMONS!" Zane screamed. Az backed away. "Moonlight Strike..." Zane said softly. Az teleported behind Zane. "Fallen Moon Dance!" Zane shouted. Az went flying. "Darkness Slash.." Zane said softly. Az punched Zane. "RED ASSAULT!" Zane shouted. Az slashed Zane with a sword. Zane was shocked. "Death Boom.." Az said softly. Zane hit the ground hard. Zane gasped for air. "Have fun dying.." Az said. Zane looked at Az with a scared look in his eyes./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emONICHAN/em!" Tommy shouted. "strongAQUA-KUN/strong!" Trunks shouted as he glumped Tommy. "TRUNKS-KUN!" Goten shouted. "emONEE-CHAN/em!" Yumna shouted. Shay smiled. "Hi guys.." Tally said. "Tally-wa!" Davey shouted. "CHEY!" Kimai shouted. "Hmm...looks like Gohan and Zane are the only ones missing..." Chey mumbled. "GET MOVING!" A voice shouted. Chey and Yumna knew the voice very well. "GOHAN!" Annabella shouted. "Aah...there they are..." The man said. "Chey! Goten!" Gohan shouted in happiness. The man whipped Gohan. "GOHAN!" Chey screamed. Tally jumped on her hoverboard. "Watch it, or I might kill him..." The man said. "ONICHAN!" Goten screamed. "Goten! Don't!" Gohan shouted. "Stay down!" The man shouted as he punched Gohan with his brass knuckles. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT strongLIGHTER-KUN/strong!" Chey screamed as she punched the man. The man went flying. "Are you okay Gohan-kun?" Chey asked. "Ya I am, thanks..." Gohan said. "You're not getting away that easily!" The man shouted as a clamp grabbed Yumna. "emONEE-CHAN/em!" Yumna shouted. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Shay screamed. "This boy will be of great use to us!" The man shouted. "strongILLUSIE-KUN/strong!" Gohan shouted. "LET HIM GO!" Bra shouted as she attacked the man with a sword. The man disappeared with Yumna./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Az walked away. "You're not finished yet.." The man said. "Heh...okay then Mr. Yu." Az said. "YOU!" Yumna shouted. 'What the...?" Az asked, confused. "He's from the future, take good care of him.." M. Yu told Az. "Umm...okay then." Az said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZANE?!" Yumna asked angrily. "Let's get you to a room..." Az said. Yumna sighed and followed Az./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""I can't sense Zane anymore..." Trunks told Tommy. "Not my emonichan.." /emTommy sobbed. "I think I know where he is!" Bra shouted. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gohan shouted. The kids quickly reached where Zane was. "emOnichan/em?" Tommy asked. "He ain't moving..." Davey mumbled. "He's dead..." Trunks said. "What?! My onichan can't be dead! He can't!" Tommy screamed. "Let me try something..." Bra said. "Go ahead..." Tommy said. "Life Strike..." Bra mumbled. Zane quickly bolted up. "Eh, tacos?" Zane asked. "He's okay!" Gohan "ONICHAN!" /emTommy yelled as he hugged Zane. Zane looked puzzled. "Where's emonichan/em?" Zane asked. "Eh? Your cut reopened D-man!" Trunks shouted. "Huh? What? CRAP!" Davey shouted. "Calm down you guys...I'll get you two all bandaged up." Shay said with a smile. Zane looked at Gohan. "Where's Yumna?" Zane asked. Everyone was silent. "Hello..." Mr. Yu said. "YOU!" Tommy shouted as he charged at him. Mr. Yu quickly stabbed Tommy. "TOMMY!" Zane screamed. Mr. Yu grabbed Tommy. "It's time to go for a little ride..." Mr. Yu told Tommy. Tommy was slightly dazzled. "NO!" Zane shouted as Mr. Yu and Tommy disappeared./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""emO-onichan/em..?" Tommy asked weakly. "Oh...it's you..." Az said. "Tommy-kun?" Yumna asked. "Keep him away from that one..." Mr. Yu told Az. "Darn it..." Tommy muttered as he gripped his bleeding chest tightly. Az looked at Tommy. "Are you okay little bro?" Az asked. "I was just stabbedem onichan/em.." Tommy said. Az was shocked./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey reached down to grab some berries. "There's some good ones there..." Hope said. "Okay then!" Davey said with a smile. Hope grabbed Davey's hand. "No, over there!" Hope said. Davey laughed. "Oh look! Apples!" Davey shouted. "Go get some Davey!" Hope yelled in delight. Davey climbed the apple tree. "Got the basket ready?" Davey asked. Hope nodded her head. When all the apples were in the basket Davey jumped down. "Yay! Now we got lots of food!" Hope shouted. "Enjoying the time with your crush?" Mint asked. "strongQuiet-kun/strong!" Hope shouted. "Mint..." Davey hissed. Mint raised two fingers and Davey got shocked. "DAVEY!" Hope screamed. Davey fell to his knees. "Y-you're like strongLightning-kun/strong..." Davey said. "DON'T HURT strongTERRE-KUN/strong!" Hope shouted as leaves shot from her hands. "Traz-kun! Stop it!" Ratt shouted. "You have a weird name*..." Davey said. "Shut up!" Ratt sobbed. Davey sighed and Mint shocked him again. "DON'T HURT HIM!" Hope screamed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Hand it over!" Kimai shouted. "Catch it!" Goten shouted as he threw it to Zane. "Run!" Zane shouted. "HEY! GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Kimai shouted. "Got it!" Goten shouted as he grabbed another log. "GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Kimai shouted. "GOTTA MAKE US!" Zane laughed. "YA YOU GOTTA-Ouch!" Goten said as he banged into Volt. "What the..? AHH!" Zane shouted as he got shocked. "You little brats!" Abby shouted as blades shot out of her hands. Goten screamed and dodged the blades. "You guys are no use..." Chey said. "strongPineOak-chan/strong!" Kimai shouted. Chey grew claws**. "W-what?" Goten asked confused. Volt shocked Zane again. Abby threw more blades at Goten. "W-what is going on?!" Kimai asked./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Checkmate." Gohan said with a smile as he moved his knight. Shay looked down. "Play again?" Gohan asked. "You bet!" Shay said. Tally smiled and watched the two kids play chess. Trunks saw a small boy who looked just like Volt. "Hello there. I'm Trunks." Trunks said. "My name's Voll...my brother is Volt..." Voll said, answering Trunks' unasked question. "What are you do-" Trunks started to ask as he got shocked. Trunks fell to the ground. Tally turned and looked at Trunks. "strongFireBlaze-kun/strong!" Tally shouted. A big strike of lightning hit the chess table. Gohan and Shay were flung to the ground. Tally jumped on her hoverboard. "What kind of freak are you?!" Tally asked. "It was the work of a portal..." Voll said as he turned and walked away./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strong*Ratt's full name is Ratt Money. Davey is making fun of his name because it sounds like Rat Money. While Abby's full name is Abby Ruzik, Volt's full name is Volt James, Mint's full name is Mint Traz, Hope's full name is Hope Suiki and Chey's full name is Chey Douglas. Out of them all Chey has the most normal name./strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strong**Why Chey has claws is because she and her friends turned into pokémon. Chey was a Skitty(claws). Volt and Voll were Voltorbs(electrice shock). Hope was a Chikorita(leaves from hands). Ratt was a Rattata(sharp teeth/fangs[not shown yet]). Abby was a Absol(blades from hands). Mint was a Magnemite(lightning shocks)./strong/p 


	12. Changing The Past

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 12 of 15, Chapter Twelve, Season Two, Episode 24; Changing The Past/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""STOP IT!" Goten screamed. A blade hit Zane in the shoulder. Volt shocked Zane. Zane collapsed in a heap on the ground. Kimai backed away. "strongPineOak-chan/strong! Stop it!" Kimai screamed. "Easy strongFragile-chan/strong..." Volt said. Chey slashed Kimai with her claws. Kimai screamed. "strongFRAGILE-CHAN/strong!" Goten shouted. Chey looked at Goten blankly. Kimai started to cry softly. Goten looked at Chey./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tally looked at the three kids. "Gohan-kun...Shay-la...Trunks-kun..." Tally said. Trunks weakly opened his eyes. "That hurt..." Trunks said. "I bet it did.." Tally said with tears in her eyes. "I-is Gohan and Shay okay?" Trunks asked. "I think they'll be okay." Tally told him. "That's good..." Trunks mumbled as he closed his eyes./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey raised his whip. "ROCK SLASHER!" Davey shouted. Ratt grew fangs and crushed the rocks into little pieces. Mint shocked Davey and Davey dropped his whip. "emPōtaru o sutoppu/em!" Davey screamed. There was a bright flash and Davey was left lying on the ground in the forest. Davey heard voices that sounded familiar to him yet not the same. "No! Way! Leave! Ratt! Alone! Volt!" A girl said loudly. Davey saw that it was Chey, as a young kid!/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane opened his eyes. He was sitting in a tree house. "NO! GIVE IT TO ME!" A young kid shouted. "Haha! You're a wimp!" Another kid shouted. "I didn't mean to!" The first boy sobbed. "Hey! emOnichan/em! We got a intruder!" The other boy yelled. Zane looked down and saw a young Tommy and Gohan. "He took my sword!" (kid) Gohan sobbed. "Get away from our land!" (kid) Tommy shouted. Zane was confused. Zane saw that what (kid) Tommy held in his hand was the Light Sword and a gem. "STOP IT!" Zane told them. "I just want my sword back!" (kid) Gohan sobbed. "Crybaby!" (kid) Tommy yelled. (Kid) Gohan cried louder./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"(kid) Chey and (kid) Hope were yelling at (kid) Volt. (kid) Abby was laughing softly while (kid) Mint was hiding. (kid) Ratt was pretty much crying. Davey reached for the kids. emNo...don't... /em(kid) Volt started running with (kid) Chey chasing after him. emDon't go! /emRocks fell on the two kids. "NO! CHEY!" (kid) Ratt screamed. "WE GOTTA GET HELP!" (kid) Mint shouted. "CHEY! CHEY! DON'T DIE ON ME!" (kid) Hope screamed. "I'LL GO GET HELP!" (kid) Abby yelled as she ran off. emDid I...did I do that? /emDavey asked himself as he looked at his hands./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Everything went black for Zane. When he opened his eyes he saw a teen Gohan. "Hey Gohan! Where's Chey?" Zane asked. "Um, who's Chey?" (teen) Gohan asked. "Umm, well she kind of your girlfriend." Zane said. "I don't know anyone by the name of Chey." (teen) Gohan told Zane. "Are ya pulling my leg strongLighter/strong?" Zane asked with a grin. "Um, I'm not strongLighter/strong Zane. And I really don't know anyone by the name of Chey." (teen) Gohan told Zane sharply. "Do you remember a girl named Chey as a child?" Zane asked. "Um, I use to play with a girl named Chey when I was younger. But she uh, she died after some rocks fell on her and her friend Volt a few years after I met her." (teen) Gohan said. "Chey died?" Zane asked shocked. "Ya, she died.." (teen) Gohan mumbled./p 


	13. Unknown Fate

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 13 of 15, Chapter Thirteen, Season Two, Episode 25; Unknown Fate/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey watched the trouble unfold. "CHEY-CHAN! CHEY-CHAN!" (kid) Ratt sobbed. (kid) Hope cried loudly. (kid) Mint started crying his eyes out. emI wonder if I could... /emDavey reached for the rocks. The rocks bursted into little pieces. "CHEY-CHAN!" (kid) Ratt screamed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane looked at Gohan. "I guess it was such I shock that I try to put it out of my mind." (Teen) Gohan said. "Food time!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Alright! Wanna come over for a snack Zane?" (Teen) Gohan asked. "Uh, okay..." Zane said as he blushed slightly. (teen) Gohan smiled slightly. "I'll race ya there!" (teen) Gohan shouted. "You're on!" Zane told him./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Everything happened all too quickly for the young boy. (kid) Ratt raced to (kid) Chey's unmoving body. "Chey-chan..get up..please get up Chey-chan..." (kid) Ratt sobbed. "No...no...not like this..." (kid) Hope said as tears streamed down her face. (kid) Ratt let out a pained scream. "WAKE UP CHEY-CHAN! WAKE UP!" (kid) Ratt screamed. "Get up Volt-kun!" (kid) Mint cried. "Volt-kun..?" (kid) Abby asked as she came back. (kid) Volt groaned softly and weakly opened his eyes. "Please wake up Chey..." (kid) Hope sobbed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Yummy food Mom!" (teen) Gohan said with a smile. Zane looked down. "Huh? What's the matter Zane-kun?" (teen) Gohan asked. "Eh, tacos?" Zane asked. (Teen) Gohan started to laugh his head off. Zane blushed bright red. "Come on, let's go play Zane-kun!" (Teen) Gohan said. Zane smiled and grabbed (teen) Gohan's head. They two kids ran out the door./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Huh? Where is everybody?" Trunks asked confused. "emstrongWhy so worried Child?/strong/em" A voice asked Trunks. "I-I don't like being all alone in a dark place..." Trunks said as he held back tears. "emstrongThey don't want you with them./strong/em" The voice told Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened. "N-no! That's not true! Chibi would want me with him!" Trunks shouted. "strongemHe doesn't want you./em/strong" The voice told Trunks. "Show me proof then!" Trunks said annoyed. A screen appeared. "strongemJust watch and you'll see what I mean./em/strong" The voice said as a video began playing on the screen. em"What about Trunks?" Shay asked. "We don't need him." Goten said. "But he's the leader." Gohan said. "He's useless." Goten snapped. "But-" Kimai started to say. "He's better off dead then alive, all he brings us is trouble." Goten told the group. /emTrunks' eyes widened again. "strongemFour things lay before you. A knife, a map, a walkie talkie and a gps. Pick one that you think will help you./em/strong" The voice told Trunks. Trunks looked at the four items. emA map is useless. A gps isn't gonna be much help. A walkie talkie! I could use that to talk to my frien-oh wait...they don't want me with them...they think I'm useless. A knife...eh a knife could be used to show 'em. /emTrunks reached for the knife./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"em"What are you doing Trunks-kun?!"/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks froze. "strongemGo on, take it my Child./em/strong" The voice told Trunks. Trunks gripped the knife tightly. strongemWith this knife I will get my revenge on Goten and the others!/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Goten reached for the apple. "It's mine!" Tommy shouted. "Back off, it's mine!" Davey shouted. "Give it to me!" Yumna shouted. "I SAW IT FIRST!" Goten shouted. Tommy lunged at Goten. "IT'S MINE!" Tommy screamed. "OH YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT APPLE!" Davey told Yumna as he tackled him to the ground. "I will-get that apple!" Tommy screamed. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING MY APPLE!" Yumna shouted. Goten bit Tommy while Davey kicked Yumna. "I will get that apple..." Davey said. "You'll get it when HFIL freezes over!" Goten shouted. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Davey shouted. "NOT IF I TAKE YOU DOWN FIRST!" Goten yelled. "JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU MORONS DOING?!" Shay asked annoyed. "AHH! strongT-Torrenne-chan/strong!" Davey shouted. "W-we weren't doing anything!" Goten said in a small voice. "NOISE SLASH!" Shay yelled. Davey and Goten covered their ears./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemThose jerks will get it. /em/strongTrunks thought as he looked down at his group's camp. "Eh, Trunks-kun?" Zane asked. Trunks quickly stabbed Zane. Zane dropped his firewood and fell to the ground. emIf Shay, Goten, Davey, Yumna and Tommy are in there, and Zane's here. Then where is Chey, Kimai and Gohan? /emTrunks walked down the hill. "Huh? TRUNKS-KUN!" Davey shouted as he ran out to hug him. Trunks had no sign of feeling. "Where were you Tru-" Davey started to say as Trunks stabbed him. Davey quickly fell to the ground, due to the fact that he wasn't fully healed from the last time he got stabbed. Trunks threw Davey to around where Zane was. Yumna came out. emYumna is so innocent, just like Goten... /emTrunks though as he stabbed Yumna. Yumna let out a cry of pain. Trunks kicked Yumna towards Zane and Davey. "Yumna, was that you?" Shay asked as she walked out. Trunks slashed Shay and sent her flying towards the others. "Guys?" Tommy asked. "I'll wait here." Goten said. Tommy walked out as Trunks slashed Tommy's throat. Trunks threw Tommy over to the others. Trunks saw Kimai and Chey walking over. Trunks quickly hid. "I'm gonna go put the stuff away, you go on ahead." Chey told Kimai. Trunks quickly sliced off Kimai's head. Trunks threw her body into some bushes. "Kimai? Chey? Are you back?" Goten asked. "Goten!" Chey yelled as she ran over, she stopped when she saw blood on the ground. Trunks stepped out of the shadows. "Hello again..." Trunks said coldly. "T-Trunks?" Chey asked as she backed away slightly. Trunks raised his knife. Chey ran off. "Trunks-kun? Is that you?" Goten asked happily. "Hey Chibi...come on out...I got something special for you..." Trunks said with a smirk as he raised his knife./p 


	14. Reaching Out

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"strongemPart 14 of 15, Chapter Fourteen, Season Two, Episode 26; Reaching Out/em/strong/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Goten looked out and saw Trunks. "TRUNKS-KUN!" Goten shouted as he glumped Trunks, knocking the knife out of his hands. "Gah! Goten!" Trunks growled. "Where are the others?" Goten asked. Trunks reached down and picked up the knife. Gohan saw Trunks holding a knife, about to stab Goten. "DON'T YOU DARE TRUNKS!" Gohan screamed. Trunks dropped the knife and looked scared. "N-not you!" Trunks shouted. Goten backed away from Trunks. "TRUNKS-KUN! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Zane shouted as he glumped Trunks. "GAH!" Trunks shouted as he fell to the ground. Gohan just stared at Zane. "YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER ME!" Trunks screamed. Davey limped over with Shay helping him stand. "YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A DOG! GET OFF!" Trunks said with a laugh. "Get him!" Zane said with a laugh. Goten started to tickle Trunks. "STOP IT!" Trunks giggled. "Davey-kun..." Chey whispered./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Checkmate." Trunks said. "I still don't get chess..." Goten said as he held back tears. Shay walked into the tent. "Hey Shay-chan! Is Davey gonna be okay?" Trunks asked. Shay was silent. "Is Davey-chan gonna be okay?" Goten asked. Shay didn't answer. "Shay? Shay? Shay-chan? Are you okay Shay?" Trunks asked. Shay still didn't answer. "Something's wrong with Shay! I'll go get my emonichan/em!" Goten shouted as he ran for the exit. "Oh while you're out, can you get me a taco?" Trunks asked. "Why a taco?" Goten asked, slightly confused. " 'Cause I'm hungry." Trunks said. "Oh, okay! That's makes sense! I'll do it then!" Goten said with a smile. "WELL GET MOVING THEN!" Trunks shouted. Goten quickly ran out of the tent. "What's wrong Shay?" Trunks asked as he walked towards her. Shay looked up at Trunks with blazing red eyes./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane kicked a rock. "Are you okay Zane?" Gohan asked. "I hope you know that I'm ready to kick your ass Gohan." Zane said. "What did I do wrong this time?" Gohan asked witha smile. Zane opened his mouth to speak but a scream stopped him. "What was that?" Gohan asked as he got into his fighting stance. "We better go find out!" Zane said. Gohan ran over and saw Goten making a taco. "Oh! A taco!" Zane shouted. "emOnichan/em!" Goten shouted happily. "Tacos...yum!" Zane said with a smile. Gohan started laughing his head off. "T-that's the most funniest thing I've ever heard." Gohan said in-between laughs. "Um..what was I doing again?" Goten asked himself out-loud./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emTommy looked at the lake."W-where am I?" Tommy asked. strongWelcome young one. /strong"Who are you?" Tommy asked. strongI am the one who will guide you. /strong"Guide me for what?" Tommy asked. strongGuide you to destroy those evil people who hate you. /strongTommy's eyes widened. "Who are you talking about?" Tommy asked. strongYou should know. /strong"Ummm...is it my onichan? Or uh Goku?" Tommy asked. There was no answer. strongI'll help you then. But for now, it's time to wake up. /strong"Huh? Time to wake up?" Tommy asked./em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy bolted up. "Ouch!" Tommy shouted. "Eh, strongAqua-kun/strong?" Davey asked weakly. Tommy blinked and started laughing his head off. "It's a Davey in a bed!" Tommy shouted. "You had your throat cut you moron!" Davey shouted. Tommy was silent. "Well you got stabbed again!" Tommy said as he started laughing again. "YOU'RE A IDIOT!" Davey screamed. Tommy jumped on Davey. "Do you like getting stabbed or something Davey?" Tommy asked. "OWW! GET OFF OF ME!" Davey shouted. "Davey-kun?" Tommy asked as Yumna walked in. "What the...?!" Yumna shouted. "HOLY CRAP!" Davey and Tommy shouted as they both started blushing. "I'm just gonna walk away now..." Yumna mumbled. "I-I'm just gonna get off of you now..." Tommy mumbled, still blushing. "Uh...I'll just leave you two alone then..." Yumna said. "Wait! strongIllusie-kun/strong!" Tommy shouted. "It's okay. I understand. I'm just gonna get something to eat." Yumna said as he held back tears. "I WAS JUST ASKING HIM A QUESTION!" Tommy shouted in a shrill voice. "Oh...a question...I see, I guess-I'm sorry Tommy...I gotta go..." Yumna said as he started to walk away. "W-what have I've done...?" Tommy asked himself softly./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Trunks backed away from Shay. "I'm not gonna hurt you Shay!" Trunks shouted. Shay had a strange look on her face. "Oh! I get it! This is about the taco isn't it?!" Trunks said. Shay knocked Trunks to the ground. "Hey...this isn't fair...why am I the only one fighting you?!" Trunks shouted. Shay started to choke Trunks. Trunks struggled to get out of Shay's grip. Shay tightened her grip. Trunks tried to kick off Shay but to his horror it did not help at all. emGuys! Help me!/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""Yumna!" Tommy shouted. "Go away!" Yumna shouted as he grabbed two bread slices. "You're getting food at a time like this?!" Tommy asked, slightly annoyed. "Well...I'm hungry..." Yumna told Tommy. "You're being stupid..." Tommy muttered under his breath. "Huh? Did you say something?" Yumna asked. Tommy panicked. "N-no!" Tommy shouted./p 


	15. Zane's Last Resort

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"emstrongPart 15 of 15, Chapter Fifteen, Season Two, Episode 27; Zane's Last Resort/strong/em/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane looked up at Goten. "Can I have that taco?" Zane asked. Gohan looked at Zane. "OH NO! TRUNKS-KUN!" Goten shouted. "Huh? What about strongChibi Flame/strong?" Gohan asked. "Shay's gone crazy and Trunks is alone with her!" Goten cried. "uh-oh...we better get going then!" Zane shouted. Gohan nodded his head./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Tommy looked at Yumna. "Don't make me hurt you..." Tommy hissed. "strongAqua-kun/strong..." Yumna whispered. A small ball of fire floated above Tommy's hand. "strongIllusie-kun/strong.." Tommy said softly. "STAY BACK!" Yumna shouted. "SNOW STRIKE!" Tommy shouted. "DANCING SHADOWS!" Yumna shouted. "WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tommy asked in a shrill voice. "RAINBOW CRASH!" Yumna shouted. "Look at me Yumna! I have to tell you something!" Tommy said. "What is it strongChibi Drown/strong?" Yumna asked. "I lo-" Tommy started to say. strongemGo on! Destroy him! /em/strong"What is it Tommy?" Yumna asked, slightly annoyed now. Tommy looked down./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""D-damnit..." Az muttered as he weakly got up. "What just happened to me?" Az asked himself. The place was dark and wet, Az knew he was bleeding. Az saw a screen on a wall. "What do you want from me?!" Az growled. The screen turned "What is going on?!" Zane shouted. A lion Jumped at him and Tommy protected his older twin brother. "TOMMY!" Zane screamed in a shrill voice. The lions went after Tommy again. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Zane shouted as he charged at the lions. A lion batted him away with it's paw. Zane hit the ground with a thud. Tommy crawled to his twin. "Onichan...get up." Tommy sobbed. The lions hit Tommy with their paws. The lions then bared their teeth and got ready to attack Zane. strong"That's enough my pretties, return back to the cave now." /strongA voice said. Zane jumped up and stabbed a lion. The lion quickly knocked Zane to the ground and started clawing at his face. Zane screamed in pain. /emAz looked annoyed. He clenched his teeth. "You bastard!" Az hissed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;" /p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"The lions walked in and faces Az who was holding his Seal Sword. "I'mstrong Chibi Skull /strongand I'm going to kill you for hurting my brothers! DEATH BOOM!" Az shouted. The lions fell down dead. "No one gets away with hurting my siblings!" Az hissed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane looked at his younger twin brother. "Tommy get up." Zane said weakly. Tommy groaned weakly. "Tommy get up, please." Zane begged. "I can't feel my body..." Tommy said hoarsely. "Don't die on me." Zane said as he crawled towards his brother. "I don't want to die again..." Tommy said as tears filled his eyes. "I won't let you die Tommy." Zane said. Zane had only one choice left, and that choice would end up killing him./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Shay was knocked to the ground. "SNAP OUT OF IT strongCHIBI BOOM/strong!" Gohan screamed. Shay struggled to break free. "DON'T SHAY!" Trunks yelled. Gohan banged Shay's head against the floor repeatedly. "STOP IT!" Gohan shouted. Shay soon stopped moving. "strongSunshine/strong stop it! You might kill her!" Chey yelled. Gohan got off of Shay, she was bleeding badly from her head. "She brought it on herself." Gohan hissed./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Davey rubbed his head. emWhat hit me? /emSomeone walked in. "strongChibi Ter/strong." Goten said softly. Davey looked at Goten, his head was spinning. "What is itstrong CL/strong?" Davey asked. "It's about strongZane-sama/strong." Goten said softly. Davey had a bad feeling about this./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Az ran, he hoped to reach his siblings and the others soon. strongem"You won't make it in time." /em/strongA voice told him. "Just shut up!" Az yelled as he ran into the tent where his siblings were. "Oh no...strongFallen Moon/strong..." Az whispered. Zane looked at his older brother. "I-I need help, we can heal him together." Zane said softly. Az ran over to his brother's side. "Let's do it." Az said. Zane coughed. He saw he had blood on his hands. emI won't last much longer... /emZane thought sadly as he and his emOnichan/em started to heal Tommy./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;""strongChibi Skull/strong?" Bra asked. Az looked up. "What is it strongPeace-chan/strong?" Az asked. "Where's strongFallen Moon /strongand strongAqua/strong?" Bra asked. "Resting upstrong Peace-chan/strong." Az said softly. "What's wrong strongChibi Skull/strong?" Bra asked. "The wounds on Zane disappeared without us healing him..." Az mumbled. "Hey! They're waking up!" Kimai shouted. Everyone ran into the Medic Tent./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px; line-height: 20.799999237060547px;"Zane opened his eyes. "Where am I...?" Zane asked weakly. "In the Medic Tent, Tommy, you and Shay will make a full recovery." Kimai said with a smile. "What happened?" Zane asked with a frown. "I have no idea, but I was so worried about you bro." Az said. "We were so worried about you guys." Gohan said. Zane looked at Gohan and Kimai, the two medics of the group. "I-I'm sorry..." Zane whispered. "It's okay Zane, I forgive you." Az said with tears in his eyes. A boy with his hair in a bun looked at the group. "Good job guys, you made it..." He said as he turned and walked away./p 


End file.
